Dyskusja użytkownika:Volt:D/Pokemon 2/NA000
A więc kto czeka? :3: Idę szybko coś zjeść i piszę dalsze odcinki. Mam zamiar napisać dzisiaj przynajmniej 2! :3: Volt ''Dyskusja'' Nie krępuj się :D Zrób nawet 3 XD Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 09:01, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) Czekam. ;-; A co do tych moich... Staram się. Drake Merwin 10:16, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) Miało być dzisiaj wielkie pisanie, ale akurat trafił mi się taki odcinek do napisania, że brak pomysłów... ''Volt ''Dyskusja'' Mam jednakowy problem. Jedyny plus jest taki, że, nareszcie, drugi dzień podróży. ;-; Drake Merwin 17:38, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) Ja mam tutaj problem. W tym odcinku nic się nie dzieje, oprócz tego że bohaterka spotyka główny zły zespół tylko na kilka sekund ;.; Volt ''Dyskusja'' Zawsze możesz uznać to za prolog :P Spójrz na pierwszy odcinek mojego anime (no, i ten drugi), w pierwszym, wiadomo - starter i inne głupoty, poznanie Jace. Walka? Nie. Coś, co ma większy wpływ na dalsze wydarzenia? Nie. Drugi odcinek. Jedyne co, to spotkanie z kuzynką Leny (ta nienawiść...). Zdobywa rywala. Nawet z nią nie walczy. Razem z Jocelyn jadą do Pewter City. I dopiero w tym trzecim odcinku coś zaczyna się sensownego dziać, chociaż to wciąż nie będzie zbyt wiele. Na czwarty planuję walkę z liderem bądź pokazy. Jeszcze nie zdecydowałam. Dwa nudne odcinki. Dopiero zaczyna się coś ważniejszego. (W trzecim, przemyślenia Oak'a na temat Blaze'a, to dosyć ważne, informacja o ukradzionym Squirtle'u, łatwo się domyślić, kto był złodziejem ;-; ) Drake Merwin 17:53, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) U mnie... niespodzianka XD Powiem tak. Wiele pomysłów z HG zostało przeniesiono do tego anime, więc to co planowałem kiedyś i miało być nie zrealizowane - stanie się zrealizowane. Volt ''Dyskusja'' I świetnie. Wciąż czekam. Zamieść to co już masz, chcę coś poczytać! ;A; Drake Merwin 17:58, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) Bardzo bym chciał, jednak coś sobie obiecałem i chcę się tego trzymać. Jeśli wyrobię się przed tymi 30 dniami, które są na liczniku - wstawię wcześniej. Te 30 dni to minimum do premiery. Volt ''Dyskusja'' Ghyaaaaa, cały miesiąc czekać >.< Drake Merwin 18:03, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) Za kilka dni będę ujawniał fragmenty odcinków :3:Volt ''Dyskusja'' Dobre i tyle ;-; Hahahah hahahah ;-; U mnie najpierw coś, a potem nudy. Pewnie do końca naszych nędznych dni ;-; Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 18:11, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) Czekanie, czekanie wszędzie... ;_; Mówi to ta co każe czekać miesiąc na odcinek Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 18:29, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) Mówi to ten co nie napisał żadnego odcinka od kwietnia... Oj przepraszam. Napisałem, ale nie został ukazany ;3; ''Volt ''Dyskusja'' Tylko z tego co pamiętam to Twoje 1 anime przestało funkcjonować właśnie w kwietniu (WHY?) A ja mam ciągle "aktywne" anime :/ Plusem jest to że ja go nie opuszczę, chyba że już nikt nie będzie czytał ... PS: Jutro spodziewaj się prologu do filmu :D Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 21:45, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) Czekam :D Mi udało się napisać odcinek :D PS.: Twoje anime niedługo będzie obchodziło rok :D Moje gdy miało rok, było już w Hoenn XD Jezu, w kwietniu minęło by już 3 lata od premiery 1 odcinka D: ''Volt ''Dyskusja'' Premiera będzie chyba wcześniej :3: Myślę że za tydzień/półtorej i nastąpi premiera ;3;Volt ''Dyskusja'' Yay :D mniej czekania :P Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 17:02, wrz 21, 2014 (UTC) Całe szczęście. Drake Merwin 17:10, wrz 21, 2014 (UTC) Z przyczyn nie zależnych ode mnie muszę przesunąć premierę z 20 Października na 27. Przykro mi ;/ Może uda mi się wcześniej, ale jest to mało możliwe. Premiera musi być w poniedziałek :/ ''Volt ''Dyskusja'' Mam jeszcze 26 dni na napisanie 7 odcinków (dwa dodatkowe). Jak myślicie zdążę? (Dzisiaj po tygodniu skończyłem odcinek! :D)Volt ''Dyskusja'' Wierzymy w Ciebie. Przynajmniej ja :P Drake Merwin 18:19, paź 1, 2014 (UTC) Dasz radę :D A jeśli nie to znów przesuniesz premierę i tyle XD Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 18:34, paź 1, 2014 (UTC) Nie chciałbym przesuwać tej premiery aż na listopad ;/ Październik to max. Zostało 7 odcinków. Dziś postaram się napisać kolejny ,a jak się uda to i w sobotę/niedzielę. Jeśli jakimś cudem w ciągu 3 dni napiszę 7 odcinków - premiera sezonu w poniedziałek xD ''Volt ''Dyskusja'' Mewcio nie ta dyskusjaXD Piszę odcinek *^* Jest to bardzo ważna walka, mam nadzieję że jej nie popsuję. Jeśli skończę dzisiaj, jutro będzie mnie czekać trzy odcinki, które tworzą jedną historię *^*''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Skończyłem *^* Jutro piszę tą "trylogię" Volt ''Dyskusja'' Heh, nom nie ta XD już zmieniam :P... Zaraz, zaraz! Jakim cudem pomyliły mi się dyskusje?! XDDD Pisaj, pisaj bo czekamy ^~^ Jest Nekropolia! [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Jest impreza!!]] ''' Ilość napisanych odcinków dzisiaj - 3 !!! Nie mogę uwierzyć :D Idę pisać 4 !!! :DVolt ''Dyskusja'''' Skończyłem! Zostały mi dwa odcinki D: Jestem w szoku. ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLT, NIE MĘCZ NAS TAK I WSTAWIAJ! Nie wstawię, dopóki ty tego nie zrobisz *1. Co tam, że jeszcze nie skończyłam. 2. Szantaż tak bardzo, nie ma co, no ale cóż poradzić.* Drake Merwin 17:11, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Zostały mi dwa odcinki do napisania i mogę wstawiać >.< Jeszcze jedne takie groźby a przesunę limit odcinków na 5 i premierę o 2 tygodnie :PVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'